


The Beauty Of Stars

by watermelonriddles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was outside when Max found her. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she was staring up at the sky. Max stood beside her, his hands in his pockets. They both watched the stars, neither saying anything for a while. The night was warm and quiet. "I can see why you spend so much time at this place, the view is admirable." They both shared a look. "How's your sister?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is set during the season finale after Kara is brought safely back to Earth by Alex. I'm also aware this is super short too, I apologise for that. Maybe next time I'll think of something longer.

Alex was outside when Max found her. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she was staring up at the sky. Max stood beside her, his hands in his pockets. They both watched the stars, neither saying anything for a while. The night was warm and quiet.

"I can see why you spend so much time at this place, the view is admirable." They both shared a look. "How's your sister?"

"She's awake. They've just got to do some more tests."

"That's good." She gave him a questioning look and he laughed. "Oh, come on, Agent Danvers. I can be nice sometimes."

"I'll try to enjoy it while I can."

She let out a deep sigh. He watched her carefully. He debated for a moment about how to proceed before turning to her slightly.

"Back in there, when our heads were about to explode."

"What about it?"

He nudged her arm and she unwrapped them from around herself. With them down by her sides Max shuffled closer. He reached over and took a hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together. She looked at him, but he kept looking straight ahead.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, but she made no effort to retreive her hand.

"Just seeing something."

"Something?"

He didn't answer that question.

"I still don't trust aliens, still don't trust most people, but I can see that your sister isn't the worst person we could have around. That doesn't make me a fan, but I get that by being so hostile towards her I made this worse, created the danger I was trying to prevent. It would be better for everyone if I admitted that sometimes we need her, that doesn't mean I won't be willing to fight against her. I just... What you did, going out there to save her, it was stupid, but it was admirable."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I give compliments where they're due," he said, finally looking at her."Like I said, you're a hero in your own right, Agent Danvers."

"I have a feeling you were worried about me," she teased.

"I would never insult you like that," he said, no smile, face completely serious. "It's why I never worry about you."

"I think that's just becaue you don't care about anyone, except yourself."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Maybe you're right."

She smirked, but as they looked away, back up at the stars, her face went blank. He had held her hand tighter. It was comforting, just like it had been before. She said nothing, simplying squeezed back and focused on the lights above.

"It's a beautiful night, Alex."

She gulped, nodding her head slightly. "Yeah, I guess it is."


End file.
